


Moneta

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [20]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Wedding Planning, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Każda para młoda przed ślubem staje przed ważnym wyborem.<br/>Tekst na temat nr 20 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moneta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



Patrzył na matkę z niezrozumieniem.

— Przecież lubisz Leonarda.

— Ale to ważna rzecz, powinieneś wybrać kogoś bliskiego.

— Właśnie dlatego powinien to być Leonard. Jest mi drogi niczym przygłupi brat.

— George _jest_ twoim przygłupim bratem.

— Leonard też mógłby być, gdybyś nie zerwała z jego ojcem.

— Naprawdę mogłam cię oddać specjalistom z Huston!

Zapadła cisza. Oboje odetchnęli głęboko.

— To nie to samo, Shelly…

— George nigdy nie był dla mnie miły, mamo. Poza tym, to mój wybór.

— No dobrze, niech będzie. Rozumiem. A kto będzie twoją świadkową, Amy?

— Rzuciłyśmy z Bernie monetą — odpowiedziała zamiast niej Penny. — Wygrałam.

— Czyli to ty zabrałaś moją jednostronną monetę!


End file.
